


[podfic] More Wolf Than Boy

by heardtheowl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Stiles always tries to protect the ones he loves, but sometimes he's the one who needs protection. (Or, in which Stiles is a werewolf and Derek didn't make him that way.)"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] More Wolf Than Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Wolf Than Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496592) by [herlovewasajoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke). 



cover art by heardtheowl

### Streaming Audio

I'm having a hell of a time getting my player to embed and WORK, but if you just click on the link for the mp3, it'll stream. :\ 

### Download

(right click > save as)

[MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/More%20Wolf%20Than%20Boy.mp3) | 00:45:24 | 63 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/More%20Wolf%20Than%20Boy.m4b) | 00:45:24 | 50 MB  
  
AO3 skin made by eosrose <3 


End file.
